toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Éden
Éden (エデン Eden) also known as False Heaven is a very dangerous champaign near the Crystal Root Forest which serves as its plateau and also as a meaning of hidding it. Éden is mostly regarded as an unreachable place by many Gourmet World Warriors due to the fact the place is hidden by the Crystal Forest and its cloudy weather, however once the clouds are gone, the sun light will make the crystals shine and clear out the path towards Éden, at the end of the path, a waterfall which seemgly comes out of the floor leads to a champaign with lots of flowers, wonderful trees, little plateaus and a crystalline sea. Despite its name, the Éden is mostly full of Demon, Reptile or Dragon type of Beasts although there are rare cases rendering its alias False Heaven. It is stated by the IGO that Éden is one of the frontiers for Area 8 to Area 7. Geology This place is said to be even bigger than Crystal Root Forest even though many deny it, the only entrance to this place thus far is the Crystal Waterfall which has nearly 13 kilometers of height and connects the place with the Crystal R. Forest, no beast wander through the waterfall base what means that once someone reach the bottom they won't be attacked. Upon arriving at the bottom and exiting the crystalline lake, one will face the flower field a very calm place with next to no beasts as it seems, with the Flower Field having an area of 5 km² and the only beast thus far to inhabit it being the Gourmet Pyreflies which are harmless, as the field ends, the area known as Plain Terrains start, with trees and some plateaus are now visible although the plateaus are visible from afar since the start. Many World Trees can be viewed from the Plain Terrains as they got many little crystal forests around or near them, as just one World Tree is capable of reaching a height of 7 kilometers they can be viewed from very afar, Gourmet Pyreflies are noticed to be all over the place in the Plain Terrains too, many beasts wander through here such as Armlan Phoelynxes and Gore Minotaurs, although the latter are mostly seen alone. Long Snakes can be found in every quadrant of Éden more likely due to their large length. The Plain Terrains are usually hot during day, and at night even fogs may form and cold takes in. Much to the west of the Plain Terrains, there is the Wild Beasts Hill also called the West Quadrant, a place which looks like a nearly plain field with grass over it, some mud areas can be seen through it, and additionally little lakes. It is noted to have only one World Tree which heights 5 kilometers and has many other trees and little plateaus around it, this tree is also noted to have a lake at its base which when it comes in contact with a narutal special seasoning from inside the tree, it forms the legendary soup, Meaty Soup. Through its entirety is noted to be full with swamp-like trees which can be big enough to serve as the nest for many Manty's Cores which are willing to attack other beasts that enter their territory, although they prefer Aerial Nests which can be found in Floating Tre-Lands right above the Hill, some Manties can be found around the World Tree there. Hell Kongs can also be found here, usually in Normal-Trees where they like to climb mostly for fun and in order to trick passing beasts as they can jump out of the trees to attack, they can be also found around the World Tree. The Goron Beasts of this quadrant like to stay over the lake-swamps attacking anything which approaches them. The Weather of this area is much like the Plain Terrains' one, during day it may be hot and during night cold comes. Much to the East of Plain Terrains, there is the Calm Pole also called the East Quadrant, is a place with various Tree and landscapes with an endless snowy weather which makes snow fall all over the quadrant not leaving anything without snow over it. Many trees & World Trees mostly covered in snow can be used as a temporary refuge from the snow since their base doesn't accumulate so much snow, aside from it, there are many caves within this quadrant serving as the nest for various True Chimeras since they have the required amount of fur in order to endure the immense cold of the area. This is the only quadrant where Gourmet Pyreflies are rarely seen as otherwhise on the other areas they can be seen almost every time. The Calm Pole also has some frozen lakes and waterfalls although it is more famous due to its deep labyrinth-like caves as only True Chimeras which possess the required scent know how to wander through them. This is the only place the head of a Long Snake may not be found since their head is sensitive to cold. Much to the North of Plain Terrains, there is the White-Blue Floors also known as North-Up & North-Down Quadrant, its entirety has an area of 100 km², once one reaches it, they will only see a little bank of sand and then just water which seems to be endless althoguh World Trees can be viewed in the background as everyone of them come from underwater with some of them reaching or not the above gigantic Cumulonimbus, some Long Snakes like to drown on this place, along with several Salmon Wyverns which fly above the sea and Raliengler Fishs who inhabit the underwater, additionally there are several either little or big torrents of water which go all way up to the Gigantic Cloud, many beasts are capable of swimming through them in order to get in the cloud although not every one of them succed. And finally the North-Up quadrant which can be reached by either flying beasts or fish beasts, this quadrant is made up of a gigantic yet nearly transparent cumulonimbus formed by the heat of Wild Beast Hill which may melt some of the snow of Calm Pole into water then turning it into steam which goes up due to air torrents and forms the Gigantic Cloud, then due to the amount of World Trees in North Quadrant, the transparent & forming clouds gather around them while growing due to the steam, then after some time they got fused due to their immense size forming a natural white sea above the blue sea, finally due to the constant steam coming up, the clouds are rather thick and can be threated as if they were water, with it many beasts wander through it specially the Sky Hydra. Weather Known Ingredients Beasts *'Salmon Wyvern' (Capture Level 205) *'Armlan Phoelynx' (Capture Level 251) *'Raliengler Fish' (Capture Level 299) *'Long Snake' (Capture Level 354) *'Manty's Core' (Capture Level 450) *'Goron Beast' (Capture Level 466) *'Hell Kong' (Capture Level 500) *'Gore Minotaur' (Capture Level 525) *'True Chimera' (Capture Level 560) *'Heaven's Basilisk' (Capture Level 1520) *'Sky Hydra' (Capture Level 2000) *'Gourmet Pyrefly' (Capture Level Unmeasurable) Ingredients *'Meaty Soup' (Capture Level 400) Plants *'World Tree' Gallery Trivia *The place picture is that off of The Farplane from the Final Fantasy Videogame. *Ironically, even though the place's name is Éden, it is the habitat mostly for Demon Beasts. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Original Location Category:Gourmet World Category:Éden Category:Area 8